Heart Heart Head
by MysticFire348
Summary: She lay on her bed fully clothed, dressed in her yellow skirt and a sweater with a half of a broken heart and a face on it. It was new. She lay there, staring up at the ceiling. Her thick brown hair splayed around her head. She had dark circles around her eyes from where she had been crying. Combination of SkitsoFanActs CMV version and comic by Rochichan


The shack was closed up for the evening. The darkness of night seemed to suck up the colors from the world. At least, that was how it appeared to her. She lay on her bed fully clothed, dressed in her yellow skirt and a sweater with a half of a broken heart and a face on it. It was new. She lay there, staring up at the ceiling. Her thick brown hair splayed around her head. She had dark circles around her eyes from where she had been crying. The tears were still on her cheeks. She didn't have the energy to wipe them away.

She looked across the room to the bed on the other side. It was, like always now, empty. She wished he would come back. She didn't know if he ever would.

She sat up; she suddenly couldn't stand being in that empty bedroom anymore. It reminded her too much of who should be there. She would go for a walk in the woods. One small part of her mind warned her it was dangerous; you could never be sure who or what would be out there. But she didn't care. She pushed open the door determinedly. She was going out; she just couldn't take this silent house anymore.

The woods felt strangely surreal. A fog had come in and everything appeared misty. The trees stood out like silhouettes in the mist. Everything was silent though. This was odd, because there were normally animals and the other magical creatures out here. But she didn't mind; it gave her a chance to think.

"Why did you bring me back?!" The memory of Great Uncle Ford's outcry sounded in her memory. His anger and frustration at having everything he had done to protect his family, being undone in one action. He didn't even care about all the time and effort that had been put into bringing him back. That was what had infuriated Gruncle Stan. After everything, he didn't even thank him. She had looked on in horror as the brothers—twins, like her and Dipper—had fought on the floor

She had turned to her brother, haft excited and haft anxious at the arrival of a second Gruncle, for his support. But he was leaving. Leaving her for good, his pine tree hat held in his hand. She watched him go in shock—how could he leave?

It felt like that expression was permanently stuck on her face now. Yes, her eyes were sunken and red from crying so much, but the pain was still the same. The sadness and betrayal was still there. The fact that her other half—her twin—was gone had hurt more deeply then she thought possible.

She stared out into the night. She felt as if her brother were close though, so close. She reached out a hand, to touch the air. It was odd; it felt as though if she stared into the mist long enough, he would appear.

And amazing, he did! Oh sure, his hair hung down over his eyes and he was staring at his shoes, but she would know her bro-bro anywhere. She didn't hesitant, but hurled herself across to him. She couldn't move fast enough; she reached out and grasped the front of his jacket, terrified he would disappear again.

But something was wrong; her brother just stood there calmly with eyes closed. Didn't he understand how excited she was to see him, how much it had hurt when he left? They were twins—more than just flesh and blood. She felt like her heart and mind—her very soul even—was tied to him. "You're in my heart, in my heart, in my head!" She screamed at him. She wasn't sure that was very coherent, and if he would even understand. She was just terrified he would leave again. She screamed it, as if to make sure he understood how much it had hurt her when he left. She was desperate to get it out, to try to communicate how much she needed him. She would never let go, and he would always be with her.

Eyes still closed, her brother smiled. But it was all wrong; it wasn't the happy and slightly awkward smile she loved so much. This could only be described as a smirk.

At last, he opened his eyes. But it was not her brother's brown eyes that looked back at her. It was Bipper's—Bill's—black slitted gold orbs that looked back at her in glee, his smile now growing and filling his face.

Her eyes widen in shock and horror. Still clutching the front of his jacket, she took a step back. "Hey," Bill's laughing voice greeted her. It was wrong, all wrong. She couldn't stop seeing how everything was messed up. It was the same face, the same features and hair, but the whole thing was so wrong. It wasn't her brother anymore.

She let go of the jacket, as if it now burned her, hands shaking in uncontrollable emotion. She reached her hands up to her face and clutched at her hair, thinking. She had to stop this, she had to fix this. She was so stressed out though, she just couldn't focus. She didn't have the journal this time either. Besides, Dipper had been there with her, the time before, to tell her how to stop him. Dipper was always better at fighting magical creatures anyway. Dipper always knew what to do. Dipper—

Dipper! All the frustration rose up in her throat, chocking her. She took a deep breath before she drowned in it and screamed. She forced all the frustration, shock, anger and fear she could into that terrible scream. She dragged it out, terrified, as fresh tears ran down her face.

As the screamed ended, she looked up at Dipper—Bipper—with raw anger. He would not win; she would not lose Dipper again. What did she do the last time she faced Bill? She didn't really understand it; he had left Dipper's body when he collapsed exhausted on the stage. Maybe the same thing would work again.

She lunged at him, tackling him to the ground, with a shriek of rage. She sat with her knees on either side of his chest, and wrapped her hands around his neck. Then she squeezed, as if she could force Bill out. This would work, it had to work! She didn't know what else to do. She stared down in anger and determination. Her jaw ached from her teach being locked together, but she didn't care. She would choke Bill out of her brother's body.

Bipper didn't seem to mind. He looked up at her, laughing at her efforts. It only made her madder, forcing her to tighten her already constricting hold. Suddenly, as if a switch had been thrown, the laugh stopped and he started to gasp.

"Mabel?" His voice was raspy from the lack of air and confused. He reached up and tugged at her hands. He stared up at her, begging with his brown eyes. He pulled at her hands as he started to struggle for air.

She felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She stared down, eyes wide in horror. She didn't think she could take much more of this. It wasn't Dipper, it couldn't be—Bill hadn't left already, had he? It had to be a trick, right? A trick to make her stop? It meant this was working, right? She didn't know, she didn't know, she just didn't know!

She gritted her teeth together. It's not really Dipper, she told herself, he's not free yet. Just a little longer, and Bill will leave.

Bipper was certainly giving a convincing show though. He shut his eyes, so intent on trying to get her off. He was silent screaming in agony, as he pulled and jerked at her hands, desperate to get free.

Mabel screamed again, partly in terror of what was happening and partly in rage of what Bill was doing to her brother. Tears pooled at her eyes again, but she didn't care—nothing mattered except her bro bro.

Finally, it was over. She tilted her face up to the rising sun in relief. She had done it, she had saved her brother. She gasped in air of her own, calming down. She still sat in the same position; her knees on either side of her brother's unmoving chest. His arms lay limb and still in the ground, from when he had finally stopped struggling. He face was now relaxed and at peace.

She smiled, even now as the tears streamed down her cheeks one more time. It was over. He brother was no longer a puppet of Bill. And now he never would be again. He brother was free at last.

With a gasp, she opened her eyes. She lay on her bed fully clothed, dressed in her yellow skirt and a sweater with a half of a broken heart and a face on it. It was new. She lay there, staring up at the ceiling. Her thick brown hair splayed around her head. She had dark circles around her eyes from where she had been crying. The sweat from her nightmare dripped down her face.

===================================================Credit to who credit is due!=================================

First, thanks to SkitsoFanActs for making an absolutely amazing CMV on YouTube! They are the main inspiration behind this. (Seriously, if you haven't seen it, go watch it. And if you have seen it, go watch it again!) If you do go watch it because of this FanFiction, please comment on it in YouTube. I just want to see if I am helping them out. They are amazing and I want to help increase their popularity.

Second, thanks to Rochichan for making the original comic, that Skitso based their CMV on.

Third, thanks to Meg Myers for her song "Heart Heart Head," which is used in the CMV. I listened to this song over and over, trying to create similar moods and emotions in my writing.

Last but certainly not least, thanks to Alex Hirsh for making Gravity Falls. Without him, we would not have this amazing world to imagine and create stories in.


End file.
